


Long Distance Call

by LaLainaJ



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Mild Kink, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 5x11, Sexting, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's been waking up for weeks, after dreams of Klaus, that get racier and racier. It's affecting her during the day, messing with her concentration. People are starting to notice, and her coping mechanisms aren't working out so well.</p><p>Finally, she gets frustrated enough to call him and the conversation quickly becomes intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles from "Marching Through Your Head" by Zeus.

**Long Distance Call**

**(Prompt from an Anon:** **klaroline + phone sex? sexting? Smut.)**

**Part One: Wake Up Tired**

_Her chair scraped against the concrete, as her hips shifted, and a man at a neighboring table glanced over._

_"_ _Shhh, love," Klaus murmured, so quiet that only she could hear him, as he stroked over the lace covering her center, his touch so soft it was driving her crazy, "You have to stay still if you don't want everyone to know what we're doing, hmm?"_

_He looked perfectly relaxed, just as he had since they'd sat down, and he'd leaned over and asked her to spread her thighs wide, to hook her feet around the chair's legs, and slid his hand up her thigh. It had been a challenge, and he'd held her gaze as she'd considered it, his blue eyes sparking with lust and admiration as she'd done what he asked._

_She stared down at her menu, keeping her face carefully blank, as his fingers pushed her soaked panties to the side…_

"Caroline. Caroline, wake up!"

Caroline sat up with a gasp, looking around wildly, her brain sluggish with the remnants of her dream. She was disappointed to realize that she was in her dorm room at Whitmore, and not at a table in her imagination's rendering of a cute little bistro in Paris.

But come on, who wouldn't be? Leaving aside the fact that she was uncomfortably aroused, her panties damp and nipples budded, aching for Klaus' touch, her dorm room was dull and colorless compared to the scene that had been playing in her dream.

Bonnie was staring down at her, face set in concerned lines, "Are you okay? You've been having trouble sleeping for weeks, maybe even months. If it's nightmares you can talk to me, you know?"

God, it really was a good thing Elena spent most of her nights away from the room. One tiny silver lining to her weird Damon dependency. Their other best friend's heightened senses would have been able to pick up on the fact that it wasn't fear waking Caroline up at night, leaving her sweat soaked and tangled in her sheets.

Caroline ruthlessly pushed aside her discomfort, ignored the insistent pulsing between her thighs and the pounding of her heart. She forced a smile, for Bonnie's benefit, sliding her legs to the edge of the bed, "I'm fine, Bon. Really. It's probably just the stress of finals and you know, everything. I'm sure it'll pass eventually. An extra blood bag and I'll be good to go."

Bonnie looked skeptical, watching Caroline throw on a sweater and flip flops, "Where are you going? It's 3AM."

"Just for a walk. Fresh air will be good for me. Go back to sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning." Caroline grabbed her keys and her phone, tossed a wave in Bonnie's direction, and let herself out of the room.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and leaned back against the wall, holding her breath and listening carefully for Bonnie's movements inside the room. It was quiet for a second, then the telltale rustling of bedsheets, the creaking of mattress springs, told her that Bonnie wasn't going to follow Caroline, wasn't going to press.

A good thing, because Caroline wasn't entirely certain she wouldn't word vomit her sexual frustrations all over Bonnie if she did.

"I've been having dirty sex dreams about Klaus for weeks and I always wake up right before I can get off" probably wasn't something Bonnie wanted to hear. Would, in fact, probably lead poor Bonnie to a search for some kind of witchy brain bleach spell.

Bonnie had finals too so Caroline thought she should spare her friend the aggravation. As it was, with her own inability to focus on studying, Caroline was seriously considering a round of compulsion on her professors. Nothing too drastic, maybe just get them to bump her up a letter grade. Would that be so wrong? It's not like she didn't  _know_  the material, she was just having a tough time getting it to stick in her brain.

Because the only thoughts that seemed to find purchase these days were the ones that related to the increasingly racy dreams she'd been having about Klaus.

Caroline had been convinced that the dreams would fade, as they had the two other times she'd taken Klaus' blood. She'd surmised it was one of the effects of bloodsharing that Stefan had kind of glossed over in his Vampiring 101 lessons after she'd turned.

Klaus was her only frame of reference and both times she'd drunk from him she'd felt a little more alive, for a few days, more energetic, her senses heightened and her body's needs in overdrive. She'd had privacy, in the past, her mother's odd hours had allowed her to deal with her lustful feelings in peace, though the guilt of touching herself and coming with Klaus' face in her mind had been intense.

This time there was no guilt, but also not a lot of relief. She adamantly refused to give in to the urge to masturbate, with Bonnie feet away, and there were only so many late night showers a girl could take, without making people suspicious.

This wasn't the first time Caroline had slipped out in the wee hours, wasn't the first time she'd headed to the forest planning to sprint until she was just a little bit tired, in hopes of being able to sleep until morning.

It had yet to work, but Caroline Forbes wasn't a quitter.

She would really, really like to know why this  _thing_  wasn't fading, however.

She'd  _almost_  worked up the courage to ask Stefan, if he knew of any reason why this could be happening to her. But Caroline had never been able to force the words out, internally cringing in anticipation of just how awkward they would make things.

The dreams had started off simply. Her subconscious had just brought her back to the afternoon (and evening…) she and Klaus had spent together, had treated her to a vivid play by play. Not exactly ideal, but since she'd already lived it, knew what to expect, Caroline probably could have handled those dreams.

But then they'd shifted.

From what  _had_  happened to what  _could_  have happened.

Klaus whirling her out of the ballroom the first night they'd danced and peeling the dress he'd given her off of her body with his teeth. Him bending her over a pool table at the bar. Klaus on his knees, her thighs over his shoulders, on the desk in Professor Shane's office. Her riding him on the couch in his mansion, the day Silas had gotten into his head, using his uncharacteristic weakness to her advantage and slapping his hands away when he tried to touch her. His cock deep inside her, her back to his chest, in the backseat of his giant SUV after graduation, while he whispered dirty words in her ear.

Her brain had taken every moment they'd ever spent together and spun different endings. Hot, filthy ones that left Caroline aroused and unable to focus.

Caroline's certain that she's not going to be able to pass the bench outside The Mystic Grill without blushing anytime soon.

Just as she'd gotten used to  _those_  thoughts, the dreams had shifted again.

To situations they'd never been in, places Caroline could only imagine. Doing things that she'd never expressed an interest in, outside of the privacy of her own mind.

Seriously. Klaus fingering her in public was  _tame_  compared to some of the other scenarios that had played out in Caroline's mind.

Shaking herself, letting out a frustrated growl, Caroline reached out, and ripped a thick branch off of a tree, flinging it away with great force. It cracked in half, when it hit another tree, before thumping to the ground.

Letting her brain wander down those paths would not be helpful. Not at all. She was supposed to be forgetting, clearing her mind. Not filling it with more sexy-hot Klaus fantasies.

Caroline slips her feet out of her shoes, because experience has taught her that flip flops are a bitch to run in, takes a deep (hopefully cleansing!) breath, before she flashes off, into the deepest parts of the forest, focusing on the movements of her body and ignoring her whirling thoughts.

* * *

_She pulls hard, but the silk (blue, because he likes the color against her skin) around her wrists doesn't give. Klaus chuckles, the sound muffled against her back, "Something you wanted, love?"_

_He punctuates the question with an innocent kiss to her shoulder, and a not so innocent swirl of his index finger over her clit._

_Her thighs tense instinctively, trying to trap his hand, needing more pressure, but they're bound to the bottom posts of the bed, so it's a futile attempt._

_Caroline bites her lip, rubs her breasts into the mattress below her, but the silk of the sheets offers too little friction on her tight nipples._

_Klaus levers himself up, abandoning the slow kisses he's been laying down her spine, to lay down next to her, his face inches from hers on the pillow, leaving the hand between her legs where it is, resting against her pussy but not actually touching her._

_She has no idea how much time has passed, how long he's tormented her with light brushes, quietly voiced praises, and taunts about all the ways he plans to make her come._

_Her body's burning, muscles pulled taut, skin damp with a sheen of sweat. Caroline is very close to begging for more._

_Klaus eases a finger inside of her, slowly drags it out, the glide easy, and audible, given how wet she is. Caroline's back arches and a moan escapes. Klaus pulls his hand away, resting it on her ass. Caroline whimpers, pressing back as much as she is able._

_Klaus smooths her hair from her face, brushes his mouth against hers tenderly, before he pulls back and waits for her eyes to focus on him._

_"_ _If you want something, Caroline, you have to ask for it…"_

It's an alarm that rouses her this time, and Caroline's hand shoots out, grabbing her phone. She narrowly manages to resist flinging it across the room. As temporarily satisfying as that would be, she'd be pissed when she had to shell out the money to replace it.

Caroline glances around the room, noting Bonnie's absence. She vaguely remembers something about an early meet up for a group project but all that really matters is that she's blessedly alone.

She only hesitates for about three seconds, before she's kicking off her pajama bottoms and getting her knees under her. She shoves her face into a pillow, not sure who's milling about and knowing it's unlikely that this will be quiet.

Two fingers curling inside of herself, and two more rubbing her clit, and it's a fast climb to a shattering orgasm, her groans muffled in the cotton under her as her hips roll to meet her motions, her thighs shaking, and her inner muscles clenching around her too slim digits.

She finishes with a long, drawn out moan, that she refuses to recognize as a name, letting her knees slip down until she's once more on her stomach, flat against the bed.

A fleeting thought, of Klaus shoving a pillow under her hips, as he dragged his tongue up the back of her thigh, flashes through her brain and a new ripple of arousal heats her insides.

Caroline presses her lips together, to hold back the stream of curses that wants to emerge, even as she flips onto her back and brings a hand up to palm her breast.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_The feathery touch of the sable brush, the coolness of the paint as it was stroked over her nipple had Caroline's eyes fluttering shut, her fists clenching at her sides._

_When they opened again, Klaus was smiling down at her, "Cold, love? Sorry about that," he said innocently, except he didn't sound the least bit apologetic._

_He knelt next to her, palette in hand, studying her with an intensity that made it hard not to squirm._

_His gaze was heated, as it swept down her body, "This might be my masterpiece, sweetheart, and I've barely even begun."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes at that, because the lack of modestly was entirely expected, and they lapsed into silence as he worked his way down her body, her stomach tightening under the strokes of his brush as she struggled not to moan._

_She let out a gasp, feeling the paint trail over her pubic bone, then Klaus' breath, on her skin, even lower._

_Setting down the brush and palette, Klaus lowered his mouth, pressed a kiss to her folds that made her shake, his eyes tracking up her body, lit with mischief, "Let's play a game. I'm going to taste you, Caroline. But if you smudge the paint, I won't let you come. Do you think you can handle that?"_

_His fingers spread her wide, and his tongue darts out, flicking over her clit rapidly._

_Caroline wasn't sure. At all. But she wanted him to keep going, couldn't imagine asking him to stop, so she nodded, mutely._

_"_ _Good girl," Klaus crooned against her soaked flesh, "now spread your legs wider for me."_

Caroline's eyes flew open, staring blankly, not up at the gorgeous crown mouldings she remembered from Klaus studio, but at her plain, boring dorm room ceiling.

"Damn it!" she exclaims, practically vibrating with frustration. She freezes, listening carefully, plotting how to cover up her outburst. But then she remembers that she was alone, Bonnie off for the weekend with Jeremy and Elena glued to Damon's side as per usual.

Before she could think about it Caroline was sitting up in bed, grabbing her phone, and punching in her passcode. Fliging the covers away she gets up. A couple of taps on the screen, and she was listening to it ring.

Several, long agonizing moments pass, and Caroline nearly hangs up, frantically pacing the length of her dorm room. But caller I.D. was a thing, and she was certain that he would just call her back. When Klaus answers his voice is hoarse with sleep, "Hello? Caroline?"

"What did you  _do_  to me?" Caroline demands. "Is this some freaky Original Hybrid power? Are you long distance sex dreaming me somehow? Because that is not cool. Not cool at all."

There was several seconds of silence from Klaus' side, and he had the gall to sound amused when he replies, "I'm afraid that's a bit beyond the scope of my abilities, love. Though I am  _most_  intrigued."

"It's not funny, Klaus! I haven't slept through the night since  _before_  you were here. Tired Caroline equals cranky Caroline equals everybody hates Caroline. It  _has_  to be your fault."

"I did nothing. I made you a promise and I've kept it. So if that's all, if there's no dire emergency, I'd really like to get back to sleep."

He sounds angry, his words fast and clipped. Caroline sighs, sitting back on the bed, "What is wrong with me?" she grumbles.

Klaus makes a noise, clearly derisive, "Perhaps it's not quite so easy, to maintain that tightly leashed control of yours, to pretend that you're happy playing at being mundane, once you've given into your wants."

There's a ring of truth to his words. Caroline's not blind to the content of many of the fantasies her mind had conjured, to the fact that they'd often involved a surrender, on her part. She sighs, long and defeated, "Right. Sorry to bother you."

Klaus doesn't reply, but she can hear him breathing, across the line. And now that he's there, she doesn't want him to hang up.

"So…" she begins, racking her brain for a conversation starter.

"Tell me about the dreams, Caroline." It's not a question, the way he phrases it. It's an order, no less compelling for how softly it's made.

It lingers between them, as he waits patiently for her reply, "Which one?" Caroline asks finally, in a rush, before she can lose her nerve.

"Let's start with the one that woke you up, just now. The one that made you call me."

"You were painting me," Caroline tells him.

He hums in approval, and Caroline closes her eyes, lets the sound wash over her, "Something I've done often, since I left you." She hears him moving, and then her phone vibrates in her hand. It's a picture, of a canvas. It's her face, eyes heavy lidded with want, hair bright against green grass, a smile curving her lips. It's beautiful, and it brings memories rushing back. She took a leap then. What's one more now?

Caroline relaxes back, plumping her pillows under her head. Her tone's deliberately different, when she speaks again, lower and teasing, "Not quite like that. You were painting my skin."

Klaus inhale is sharp, and Caroline grins to herself, "Was I?" he prompts, his desire to hear more evident.

Is she really doing this? Caroline almost can't believe it, even as she lets her hand drop down, to slide over the skin of her stomach, left bare between her sleep shorts and tank. "You were. It felt good, in my head. And then…" Caroline trails off, to build his anticipation, and her courage.

"Tell me," Klaus' demand was quick, and gruff.

Caroline hesitates, unsure of how to phrase it. She's never done much in the way of dirty talk, doesn't want to be bad at it.

"Did I touch you, Caroline? Did I play with your clit the way I've learned you like? Or did I use my mouth?"

Ugh. Of course he'd be good at this.

Her disgruntlement doesn't last long, because his words have her pressing her thighs together.

"The last one," Caroline tells him, hating the slight primness with which it comes out.

His amused chuckle is throaty, and it ramps the heat building in her belly higher, "I'm not surprised. I remember how  _enthusiastic_  you were about that particular act."

She feels her face heat in embarrassment, "Shut up."

"You shouldn't feel shame, love. Not even a hint of it. I adored every moment of it, of you writhing against my tongue. They way your thighs twitched and the way you pulled at my hair. The way you pleaded for more. There's little I wouldn't do for another taste of you, Caroline. Perhaps in a more adventurous position, hmm? Would you like to kneel over me, lower yourself to meet my mouth? I think I'd like to look up at you, watch you tugging on your nipples with your head thrown back in pleasure."

Caroline can't stop herself from saying his name, or stop the little whine that colors the vowels.

"Where are you, Caroline?" he asks urgently.

She lets out a short, breathy laugh, "Pretty sure you're supposed to ask me what I'm wearing first."

"I don't care what you're wearing. I care that you're alone, so you can take off whatever that might be."

"I'm in my room at school," Caroline answers. "My roomies are back in Mystic Falls, loved up with their boyfriends."

"Excellent," Klaus drawls. "Now strip for me."

Caroline narrows her eyes, even though he can't see her. But she does it, setting the phone down and taking her time. She snaps a picture of her bare legs, shorts crumpled at the foot of her bed, and sends it to him.

He emits a quiet groan, "Do feel free to continue sending me photos, love."

"We'll see," Caroline demurs. She puts him on speaker, resting the phone next to her head. Her nipples have puckered, in the air conditioned chill of the room. Caroline licks her fingertips, and brings her hands down to roll the sensitive peaks. She lets out a soft sigh.

Klaus, of course, has no trouble picking it up. There's a hint of strain, in his tone, "Are you touching yourself, Caroline?"

"Isn't that why you wanted me naked?" Caroline shoots back.

"Tell me where."

"My breasts."

"Are you imagining your hands are mine?"

"Yes," Caroline tells him, before she has time to wonder if she maybe should have lied.

"Good," Klaus growls.

"I think you should be naked too," Caroline blurts out. Because if they're doing this they might as well really do this.

She hears him move, hears the slide of a zipper, and a faint clink that's probably his belt hitting the floor. "Where are you?" she asks, curious.

"My bedroom."

"Are you… alone?"

Klaus lets out an exasperated huff, "Caroline, do you really think I would be doing this with you if there was another woman in my bed?"

Caroline snorts, "Not if you had any hope of ever doing it again. But," she stills her hands, "I meant are you alone in the house? The idea of Rebekah overhearing this is super creepy."

She can tell Klaus is trying not to laugh, "The rooms are spelled. We do like our privacy."

"Oh. Smart," Caroline clears her throat, resumes toying with her nipples. Her mind drifts back to an earlier dream, "What does your bed look like?"

"Why?" Klaus asks knowingly, "Do you want your fantasies to be more accurate?"

Caroline finds she doesn't like the smugness, and it makes her reckless, ""I just thought I should know if the frame is wood or metal so when I picture being tied to it…"

"Fuck, Caroline," Klaus bites out.

Caroline smiles, lets a hand drift down her belly, "What? I thought you wanted to hear about my dreams? Should I stop?"

"Don't stop."

"I don't know if you've earned that one yet," Caroline muses, trying to sound casual. "It was really dirty," her voice breaks on the last word as her fingers part her folds, sliding down to gather her wetness.

"Tell me another, then. We can save that one for next time." He sounds so sure that there will be a next time. And as Caroline's back bows as she begins circling her clit, her knees spread wide, she can't bring herself to argue.

She searches for something to say, but draws a blank, as her fingers rub faster, her body moving with her hand, chasing the pleasure that's coiling inside of her, "Tell me one of yours," she gasps.

"Only one?" Klaus makes a considering noise, like he's giving the question serious thought, and Caroline really needs him to keep talking, "I have hundreds, love. Maybe even thousands. But I think it's only fair if I save the more… exotic ones. Since you did."

"Klaus," she moans. "Since when do you believe in fair?"

"Whenever it suits me." He pauses and Caroline listens carefully, thinks she can just make out the sound of skin on skin. His breathing hitches, and then he's talking again, "I have several where I paint you. Properly, on a canvas. You're naked, of course, and I've already had you once, so you're flushed and lovely and your thighs are marked with our cum. Spread out on a bed. All that pretty pale skin on display. You wear only jewels. Sapphires. Ropes and ropes of them, spilling over your breasts. Later, when I fuck you again, I roll them over your tight little nipples until they're aching and you drag my mouth to them, begging for my teeth."

Caroline closes her eyes, pictures what he's describing. Imagines laying there, for hours, while he painstakingly commits her form to canvas.

It would be torturous, she's sure, in the best possible way.

"Let's see, what else is there? I like to think about your lips on my cock. Maybe in the shower? Water beading on your skin as you touch yourself , make yourself moan, while you suck me."

A whimper escapes Caroline, her fingers rubbing her clit harder, as her other hand abandons her breast to sink inside her body, twisting on each downstroke.

"I want to see you feed, your eyes red and fangs out. I expect you're tidy, but not when I watch. I want to lick the blood you spill from your throat, follow it down the curves of your breasts. I want to suck your clit, get the taste of your arousal in my mouth, and then sink my teeth into the artery of your thigh while you drink from my wrist."

"Klaus…" It's a moan, drawn out and needy. Caroline adds another finger to the ones working inside of her, body thrashing against her bed, "More. I'm almost…"

His words come faster, grow gravely, "I think about fucking you from behind, high above a crowd. You're bent over a railing with your skirt flipped up as you take my cock, where anyone can look up and see what we're doing. I think you'd like the thrill of it, that I'd barely have to touch you to get you wet enough for me."

It brings her back to the dream she'd had about Paris, and Caroline comes hard, bringing her arm up to muffle her shout.

She hears Klaus follow her, letting out a soft groan of release, a sound she's familiar with, from their time in the woods. It sends another pulse through her, prolonging the aftershocks.

Her heart's racing, her breathing labored, and she's glad that, from the sounds of it, she's not alone.

She wipes one shaky hand on her bedspread, before picking up her phone, stammering out, "That was…" words and thoughts flit through her mind, but none seem adequately descriptive.

Hot. Intense. Amazing.

Caroline kind of wants to do it again. Immediately.

"A mistake, I'm guessing?" Klaus' reply is bitter, almost a snarl.

Caroline's quiet, as she thinks about it. She can't blame him for thinking she might, but she feels no regret. "No," she tells him firmly, "Not a mistake. Maybe not smart, because I'm probably going to be adding your fantasies to my dreams now. And I'm totally going to wonder what you meant by exotic. I think that's going to make sleeping even harder."

He laughs softly, and Caroline finds herself joining in. "Well, love. If you ever need assistance again, to work out any lingering tension…"

He lets the offer sit between them, though Caroline does not miss the note of hope he lets her hear.

She finds herself smiling, "I have your number."


	2. Marching Through Your Head

**Part Two: Marching Through Your Head**

"Where were you in 1617?"

She skips the 'Hello' and dives right in. Because after all the things they've said pleasantries don't seem necessary.

There's a long pause on the other end, and Caroline hears Klaus murmur to someone that he'll be right back. The background noise grows fainter, and then nearly disappears. "Caroline?" Klaus asks, sounding puzzled. "It's two in the afternoon, love. As much as I enjoy our… chats, I'm afraid you've called at an inopportune time."

Caroline blinks for a second, then sits up, pushing her book away. "Oh, sorry. I know you're busy. I was just reading this book, from the supplemental list for one of my classes, and I was wondering about something and I thought…" she trails off, before she can really start to ramble.

Truthfully, she'd dialed his number before she'd even thought about it.

Understandable, considering just how often she called Klaus these days.

Caroline had been strict with herself, in the beginning. Waking up the next morning she'd tried to tell herself that it was a one-time event, brought on by her insomnia. An event that she absolutely would not be repeating. She'd resolved to focus on school, and other things, and shove thoughts of Klaus far, far away.

Yeah, right.

The first of those other things? Sex. She was a vampire, dry spells were dangerous, and probably the whole reason her brain had been taking detours that led back to Klaus. But, unfortunately, Caroline hadn't had much luck, in the romance department. She'd gone home with a guy she'd met in the library, when he'd suggested they work off some tension to improve their studying, but that had left her only marginally satisfied, and even then only been because of her own efforts.

And her imagination, which might have cycled through some of her very favorite racy Klaus-fantasies, to push her over the edge.

Talk about counterintuitive.

It had been sheer luck that she'd managed not to say Klaus' name when she'd come.

After gathering her clothes, and high tailing it back to her dorm, Caroline had been forced to admit to herself that it was pretty unlikely that she'd be able to resist repeating what they'd done during that phone call.

She'd made herself wait.

A whole ten days. Before she'd contacted Klaus again.

Caroline had kind of been hoping that it wouldn't be as good, a second time.

Sue her, she was an optimist.

But, if anything, it had been better. Klaus had clearly put a lot of thought into it, talking her through a very detailed fantasy, teasing her until her skin had been slick to the touch and her muscles pulled tight, until he'd urged her, his voice rough, to come for him and she'd let go with a cry, and shivered through one hell of an orgasm while listening to him breathe raggedly.

"Okay," she'd panted, when she could talk again, "you're really good at this."

Klaus had laughed softly, "I've had a lot of time to ponder, Caroline, all the ways I want to touch you, all the things I wish to make you feel. And precious few hours to practice."

She'd cleared her throat, forced herself to sit up, and told Klaus goodnight, ignoring the slight smugness with which he'd replied, "I'll talk to you soon, Caroline."

Maybe he'd earned the right to be a little pleased with himself. Caroline's legs had still been shaky, as she'd gathered up her shower kit.

She'd turned the shower up extra hot, shampooed, conditioned, lathered, and told herself that this thing with Klaus was fine, because it wasn't hurting anyone, right? So maybe it could be a thing she did. Occasionally.

In secret, just for her.

She'd lasted a week, before making another call.

Then five days.

Since moving home for the summer, she'd bumped it up to did it up to twice a week, her mother's erratic hours and the increased privacy making it easier, and the calls longer. At some point they'd started to talk, after they were finished, about non-sexy topics. Klaus' dealings in New Orleans (now that whatever mysterious problem that had drawn him there had been dealt with, the city apparently firmly under his control) her summer job and fall classes, a painting he was working on, a reality show she was obsessed with that Klaus couldn't seem to wrap his head around, no matter how much she explained why it was amazing.

She was weirdly comfortable, having those conversations with Klaus, even though Caroline was always naked when they spoke.

Not something she wanted to ponder too deeply.

But calling him, in the middle of the afternoon, fully clothed and not the least bit interested in sex, just because she wanted his perspective? Totally new, totally scary, territory.

Caroline wondered if she could hang up, and just pretend it had never happened.

Only for a moment, before she decided that would be cowardly.

"I don't mind, love," Klaus assured her. "But I am in the middle of something. You could call me back tonight, if you'd like?"

"Or you could call me when you're done?" Caroline offers. "I'm meeting up with some work friends later and I don't know when I'll be home. Or I guess I could just Google. But sometimes Google lies."

"You want me to call you?" Klaus repeats slowly.

Caroline feels her face scrunch up in confusion, "Uh, yeah? If you want to, obviously." It clicks suddenly, why he's acting so strangely, "Wait, Klaus, did you think you couldn't call me?" She feels like an idiot, for not realizing it sooner, but he's never been the one to make the call.

"I believe I promised not to contact you, sweetheart. And I do try to keep my promises. To you."

She ignores the little hint of flirt there, because she really hadn't called for that, "I've called you what, like twenty times now?"

"Twenty three," Klaus corrects.

Caroline rolls her eyes, because of course he'd been keeping count. "Exactly. Your promise is null and void."

"Is it, now? All of it?"

"I mean, I'd rather you didn't come back to Mystic Falls. You, and my friends, there's never going to be a time where that's easy. Not in this century, at least."

"Ah, so I am your dirty little secret, then?" Klaus murmurs, a mocking edge to the words.

"Secret, yes. Dirty, sometimes, but don't pretend like you don't enjoy that. But I'm not hiding anything because I'm ashamed of this, Klaus. I'm over sacrificing things that make me happy for other people. It's never gotten me anywhere before."

He makes a noise, not quite a word, both amused and skeptical.

Caroline huffs, getting annoyed, "Look, there's no motive here. And frankly, I am super offended that you apparently think I'm using you to get off."

"Weren't you, love?" Klaus counters knowingly, "at least at the start?"

"No!" she denies. "I never expected what happened to happen. And anyway, if you thought I was using you, why'd you let me?"

This time the laugh is pure mirth, low and rich, "For the same reasons I always did. Surely you never thought you were fooling me, when your friends sent you to toy with me for their gain?"

"Yeah," Caroline drawls. "I've never been entirely clear on that, if I'm being totally honest."

She sure he's smirking, when he replies, that one that made her itch to find some way to wipe it off, "It's simple, love. I am, in my heart of hearts, an opportunist. Every time you tried to exploit my fondness for you, to get under my skin, offered me a golden opportunity to to slip my way under yours."

She sucks in a breath, at the bold statement. Wants to protest, wants to bite out a 'You wish!' But he's not entirely wrong.

And it's only gotten worse. She has no idea what to call this little routine they've settled into. Phone friends with benefits, maybe? But it's only fair if it runs both ways, and she lets him know that with her next words, "I'll let you go, continue doing your evil overlord song and dance. But call me back, if you're done crushing your enemies before six."

Klaus doesn't comment, on her quick subject change, and Caroline's grateful. He hums affirmatively, before saying, "I'll speak to you later, Caroline," and hanging up.

Caroline tries to get back to her reading, but concentrating proves difficult, her eyes continuously darting to her phone.

Kind of proving Klaus' point, with the 'under your skin' thing.

* * *

She bites her lip nervously, eyeing herself critically in the mirror, smoothing a hand down her stomach. The semester had only started last week, so her room is clutter free (not that she was messy. Ever). Her bed, covered in her nicest sheets, was visible behind her. Caroline had gone a little nuts at IKEA, the appeal of decorating her private dorm room too much to resist. She loved Elena and Bonnie, but their tastes didn't always mesh.

The folding three-way mirror hadn't been on her list, but it had been on sale, so she'd picked it up anyway. Bonnie had shaken her head, and muttered something rueful about how it was going to take Caroline even longer to get ready every morning.

Someone remembered the movie montage outfit change routines they'd done at sleepovers.

But Bonnie, thankfully, would never in a million years had guessed the true purpose Caroline had had, in the back of her mind, when she'd painstakingly written down the weird Swedish name.

She'd only ever sent Klaus the one photo, and while he'd encouraged her to send more, he'd never explicitly asked, after the first time.

But she thought maybe it could be fun.

Caroline was certain that Klaus wasn't the type of guy who she'd have to worry about posting the pictures on the internet behind her back. Anything she sent him would be for his eyes only. So why not experiment? Supposedly, that was the whole point of college, right?

**Caroline [Saturday 9:43 PM]:**

_Are you busy?_

**Klaus [Saturday 9:45 PM]:**

_Not especially. It's early._

**Caroline [Saturday 9:46 PM]:**

_Are you alone?_

**Klaus [Saturday 9:50 PM]:**

_I am now._

**Caroline [Saturday 9:51 PM]:**

_Do you want to try something new?_

**Klaus [Saturday 9:51 PM]:**

_Always._

Caroline spins, takes the photo over her shoulder, naked except for a black lace thong and high heels, curls wild and tumbling down her back.

She allows herself one quick peek at how it had turned out (otherwise she'll be here for hours, overanalyzing and minutely shifting position), before she presses send.

She doesn't breathe, until her phone rings. But to be fair, it doesn't take more than thirty seconds.

She doesn't answer, because she wants this to play out a certain way, and she's well aware of the things Klaus' voice does to her, how persuasive he can be.

**Caroline [Saturday 9:52]:**

_The new thing is sexting. Still want to play? Or do I need to define it, since it probably wasn't something people did via telegram. Or smoke signals._

**Caroline [Saturday 9:52]:**

_Or carrier pigeons._

**Klaus [Saturday 9:53]:**

_I'm sure I'll catch on, love. Though I thank you for your concern._

**Caroline [Saturday 9:54]:**

_You're welcome._

**Caroline [Saturday 9:54]:**

_You can call me later. Eventually I'm going to need both my hands…_

**Caroline [Saturday 9:55]:**

_But for now, here's a hint: quid pro quo._

Klaus responds with a snap of his bed.

**Klaus [Saturday 9:56]:**

_To enrich your fantasies, love._

Caroline scoffs, can almost hear him saying it, smugly amused and oh so pleased with himself. She notes absently that the frame looks sturdy. But if Klaus is thinking she'll send him anything more provocative, without him showing a little skin, he's going to be disappointed. One the one hand, she's pretty certain that Klaus has never even considered taking a selfie in his life. On the other, she totally hadn't been kidding about the quid pro quo. So what if people seemed to think men were more visual than women? Caroline wasn't shy about enjoying a little eye candy. And Klaus wasn't exactly unaware of his own appeal.

**Caroline [Saturday 9:57]:**

_Nice try. Maybe I should put something back on? If you're not into this…_

A picture comes through, a few moments later. Klaus' sitting on his bed, his bare torso in the frame, his face angled away, the edge of his stubbled jaw just visible.

**Caroline [Saturday 9:58]:**

_That is more like it. So, a reward. What do you want to see?_

**Klaus [Saturday 9:58]:**

_The knickers. Take them off._

Caroline turns to the side, slides her panties off, takes a photo, her hand on her skin, under the lace, the lower curve of her breast hinted along the top of the frame.

She sends the photo, along with a request of her own.

**Caroline [Saturday 10:01]:**

_Your jeans._

She should have been more specific, because he sends her a photo of them, discarded on a dark wood floor. Maybe a taunt will be more effective.

**Caroline [Saturday 10:02]:**

_Never pegged you for shy, Klaus._

**Klaus [Saturday 10:03]:**

_Just getting more comfortable._

Another picture follows, of Klaus sprawled out on his gigantic bed. His hand rests on his abs, just above the waistband of his boxer briefs, his cock hard behind the black fabric.

Caroline sits on her bed, crosses her legs and arches her back. One hand toys with a nipple, while the other takes the photo, sends it, and types out a message.

**Caroline [Saturday 10:05]:**

_I think I'm going to need my hands, now._

Her phone rings immediately. Caroline takes her time, kicking off her shoes, arranging her pillows behind her and leaning back before answering. She can still see herself in the mirror, and she brings her knees up, parting her thighs and laying a hand teasingly over herself. She takes one more photo, and sends it to Klaus before answering, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Caroline asks, only to be greeted by silence.

She assumes that means Klaus has received her final pic. She presses her lips together to hold in a laugh. "So, how do we feel about sexting?" she wonders innocently.

"I think I could grow exceedingly fond of it," Klaus replies. "Where are your roommates? That room looks rather small."

"Elena and I might have arranged for us all to have singles this year," Caroline explains. "She's decided to do pre-med and doesn't have time to drive back to Mystic Falls a ton. And, since I have no desire to have Damon in my room constantly…"

"Who would?"

Caroline laughs softly, "Just Elena, I think. And honestly, I kind of like having my own space. Only child, you know. Sharing a room wasn't easy."

"There is something to be said for privacy," Klaus muses. "I like what you've done with the place, love. Is the mirror new?"

There's something knowing, in his question, something that makes Caroline's pulse pick up.

"How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch. Or rather, an educated guess, based on what I've learned of your… preferences."

"Oh?" Caroline prompts him.

"I think you like to watch. And, even more, I think you like to be watched."

She feels herself flush, watches her skin turn pink, in the mirror.

"Send me another picture," Klaus urges softly.

Caroline fiddles with the phone, flipping the camera, so it's just her face. Her color high, her eyes bright. Hair mussed from where it's pressed against the pillows, her lower lip red from being bitten.

Klaus hums appreciatively, "So lovely, Caroline. Are you comfortable?"

She nods, and then rolls her eyes, because of course he can't see her. This time. But maybe she could look into Skype, or something. Caroline clears her throat, and answers, "Yes."

"Good," he murmurs. His voice drops lower, "Are you wet for me?"

Caroline swallows hard, at the blunt question, her thighs pressing together, as a dull ache begins to build.

"It's something I don't think I'll ever forget, you know," Klaus continues, "what it felt like, to touch you for the first time. How smooth your skin was, the way your nipple pebbled under my tongue. The way your hips jerked when I first brushed against your slit."

"Klaus," Caroline breathes.

"Do it now, for me. Just a fingertip. Gently."

With a shaky inhale, Caroline lets her hand drop, relaxes her legs so she can reach her folds. She remembers how he'd done it, teasingly, how he'd groaned at the hint of slickness he'd found, his forehead pressed to hers. She watches herself in the mirror, wondering if this is what she'd looked like that day.

Impulsively, she sends him another picture. Because the idea of him seeing her, like this, did turn her on.

A rough noise escapes him, and she hears him shifting, thinks he's probably discarded his underwear. "If I was there," Klaus tells her, "I'd use my fingers, first. Thighs wide, love. Spread yourself. Look in the mirror and see how incredible you look when you're aroused."

Caroline slouches down, lets her knees fall open, and does what he asks, eyes on the mirror, focused between her thighs. "I'd use my tongue," Klaus rumbles, "to tease your clit."

Caroline lets out a soft whine, when she brings her other hand down, to trace a gentle circle over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her head tips back, and her hips rock, chasing the motions, but she keeps watching herself, through heavy lidded eyes.

"I wish I could see you," Klaus murmurs, "I'd start soft, until you couldn't take it anymore. Until those sweet little noises you make were spilling from your lips. You threw a leg over my shoulder, remember? Tried to pull yourself up, to grind against my mouth, as your hands tore into the ground."

He'd gone slowly, that day in the woods, after the first time against the tree. Caroline had been frantic, so aware that they'd only had a few moments, to steal, had wanted as much of him as she could get. But Klaus had been languid, all covetous gazes and savoring moans, never giving her quite what she'd needed, until she'd bent to his will, in hopes of getting a little relief.

"I'd ease a finger inside of you, hold still to feel your body clench, as you try to pull me deeper. I'd pull out, circle your entrance, and then add another." Caroline's been mindlessly following his directions, and she lets out a moan, sinking her fingers inside of herself.

"How does it feel, love?"

"Good," Caroline sighs, withdrawing and pushing back in, her thighs beginning to shake, "Are you touching yourself, Klaus? Is your hand around your cock? Are you squeezing, imagining it's my pussy?"

She's never been so forward, has never said that word aloud, and Klaus' breath hitches, when he answers, "Yes, though it's a pale imitation, of how incredible you felt. Slick and tight and perfect."

"I want to see," she demands boldly.

Her phone buzzes, and she wipes her hand on the sheets before she grabs it, mouth dropping open at the image, his big hand wrapped around his cock, precum leaking from the tip, another stab of need landing low in her belly, making her squirm.

"Mmm," Caroline moans, letting the phone drop, "and my fingers aren't nearly as good as yours."

His voice grows even more gravelly, "I know, sweetheart. Are you watching? Use your other hand. I'd suck on your clit, but I want you to pinch it. Get your fingers wet and roll it between them."

She does what he's asking, her hands moving in tandem, shocks of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Are you close, Caroline? Let me hear you come."

Caroline makes a noise, half-whimper, half his name, and her toes digging into the mattress hard. She crooks her fingers, reaching for that spot he'd found so effortlessly, and it's just enough to send her crashing over the edge, her bed shaking with the force of her climax, a rough groan torn from her.

He's quieter, all heavy breaths and rustling sheets, a faint, reverent gasp of her name.

It's immensely satisfying, Caroline can't lie.

They breathe together, for a few minutes, and Caroline stretches, lets out a contented hum, her body feeling pleasantly light.

"Big fan of this game," she says, and then clears her throat, to push down the hoarseness.

Klaus lets out an amused chuckle, "It was your invention, so I'm not surprised."

"Give yourself some credit," Caroline teases.

He's quiet, for a long minute, before he makes a request, "Send me another picture."

She hesitates, because this feels more intimate, somehow, than it had before. But then she gropes for her phone, and lies down on her stomach, turns her face to the mirror. She snaps the photo, and sends it without a glance, not sure she'd be able to otherwise.

Caroline closes her eyes, considers going to sleep. "What are your plans for tonight?" she asks, curious.

"A king's job is never done," Klaus remarks lightly, "and New Orleans comes alive at night."

"So you've said."

"And offered to show you," Klaus replies pointedly.

It doesn't scare her, like it had, when she'd first heard his voicemail. So maybe that's why she says, "Someday."

Maybe that's why she means it.

* * *

She and Elena are pleasantly buzzed, in the giggly drunk stage, shushing each other and stumbling into the walls. They'd already dropped Bonnie off, tucked her into bed, but Elena had insisted that since it was Caroline's birthday she deserved to be walked to her door.

It had been a good night. They'd dressed up, had great food. Caroline and Elena had packed away an impressive number of margaritas (supplemented by sips from flasks, because Caroline had been determined to get good and drunk, vampire or not). Bonnie had indulged in a few, and they'd danced and laughed and talk of supernatural danger and boyfriend drama had been minimal.

It might just go down in history as one of Caroline's best birthdays ever.

Elena almost passes Caroline's door, but Caroline pulls her back, and digs into her purse for her keys. Elena's fingers reach out, to trace the number nine next to the frame, "Huh," she mutters, "I thought it was farther."

"Nope. 409. That's me," after a brief struggle with the lock (it was sticky, and she'd been more than tempted to just give it a little wrist and break the damn thing, so they'd replace it) Caroline pushes the door open. And promptly drops everything that had been in her hands.

Caroline groans, because of course the contents of her purse had spilled out. Couldn't the universe just give her one good day?

Elena bends to help her, swaying even though she's wearing flats, but Caroline waves her away, "No, it's fine. If you fall you'll never get up and I have no desire to talk to Damon to get him to come and get you."

Elena merely rolls her eyes, as she always does these days, when Caroline makes her distaste for Damon known. She's long since stopped commenting, and Caroline has toned down the digs. As much as she's able.

But she'll never, ever, like Damon.

Elena wanders into Caroline's room, flicking on the light, and Caroline hastily shoves her things back into her clutch before heaving herself up and following. She kicks off her shoes, and shrugs out of her jacket, glancing over at Elena who's by her desk.

"What is this?" Elena asks as she turns around, holding up a white card and a black velvet pouch.

Caroline freezes, recognizing the handwriting.

Happy Birthday, Caroline.

Perhaps, someday, dreams will come true.

Fondly, Klaus.

Caroline closes her eyes, musters a smile, and then carefully hangs up her jacket. "It looks like a birthday gift," she says as casually as she can.

She so doesn't want to do this right now. Or ever, really.

Elena scoffs, her eyes narrowing in anger, jerky fingers untying the bag and tipping its contents onto her palm. Which was kind of rude, Caroline thought. Elena wasn't even an only child so she should totally know better than to open someone else's presents, shouldn't she?

Elena's eyes widen, her jaw going slack. Caroline moves closer, her curiosity piqued, peering down at Elena's hand. And the pile of sapphires and diamonds puddled in the center of it.

She sucks in a breath, because they're gorgeous. And because she's hit with the image from the fantasy Klaus had imparted.

Writhing on his lap, leaning back to chase the perfect angle, gripping his shoulders to keep her balance, as he teases her nipples. The stones heating with her body…

"Caroline," Elena snaps, tossing the jewels aside as if they'd been soaked in vervain. Caroline watches them skitter along the empty surface and fall to the floor. She grits her teeth, and holds back the complaint she wants to make. Because that won't help, right now. She shakes herself, looking up and taking in Elena's angry face. "Why is Klaus sending you a birthday present?" Elena demands.

Caroline shrugs, feigning nonchalance, with a slim hope that Elena will be able to be convinced to calm down and not make a big deal out of this, "Because he always does? Last year I got a microwave. Maybe he thought trying jewellery was safe since I didn't throw that one back in his face."

The mental picture, of her heaving the microwave at Klaus' smirking face is an amusing one, but sadly Elena does not seem to care. Her accusing gaze shifts to the corner, where the microwave sits atop the mini fridge, "Klaus gave that to you? I used that, Caroline!"

It's a struggle not to roll her eyes at how silly that was. "It's just an appliance, Elena! What could he have possibly have done to it? And what would the point even be?"

"Klaus left!" Elena yells, ignoring Caroline's logic. "He's out of my life, why are you inviting him back in?"

Frustrated, Caroline throws up her hands. "I'm not! I've been talking to him for months, and guess what, Elena? He's not in your life. He'll never be in your life, if I have anything to say about it. But he's in mine."

"Why? How can you do that to me?" Elena's voice has softened, her eyes turning wounded.

"I'm not doing anything to you!"

"Klaus is a monster. He…"

Caroline cuts her off, with a bitter laugh, "Seriously? Elena I'm a monster. You're a monster. Damon's a monster. How many people, have we killed? How many more, in a thousand years?"

"It's not the same," Elena protests.

Caroline sits down on her bed, a tired sigh escaping her, "Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. We're vampires, Elena. Our lives haven't been black and white for a long time."

Elena's silent, for a long minute. "And if I asked you to stop talking to Klaus?"

"I'd probably do it," Caroline admits. "For a while. I don't think I could do it forever. Since forever could very well mean centuries."

Elena opens her mouth again, but Caroline keeps talking. "But, Elena, ask yourself. Had I asked you to do the same for me, had I asked you to cut Damon out of your life, would you have done that for me? If Bonnie had? If Jeremy had?"

Elena shakes her head stubbornly, "Damon isn't Klaus."

"I still have nightmares," Caroline says, quietly. "Of what he did to me when I was human. Not as often as I used to. But they happen. I shake them off, and I endure his presence. Because I love you. And you love him. I'll never ask you to be in the same room as Klaus. You never even have to speak to him, if you don't want to."

Elena's lips press together, and she seems to struggle, her hands balling into fists, "I'm not okay with this, Caroline."

"You don't have to be. But it really, really, has nothing to do with you, Elena." Caroline wants to continue, has to bite down on the inside of her lip, to keep from adding, 'and I'm sure that's difficult for you to process since you're so used to everything being about you.'

Because she tries so hard not to be petty anymore.

Elena leaves, without another word, or a backward glance, the door slamming shut behind her. Caroline lets herself fall back into her bed, curls up and pulls her quilt up to her chin, muttering, "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

There's a knock, early the next morning, and Caroline groans, pulling a pillow over her head.

Going to bed without brushing her teeth, or taking off her makeup, had been a terrible idea and she feels disgusting. She ignores the person at the door, but the knocking only gets louder. And then her phone starts to ring.

Ugh. This had better be life and death or Caroline was going to make it life and death.

Someone else's death.

Rolling out of bed, and stumbling towards the door, Caroline only just manages to keep her fangs in when she throws it open.

Bonnie's on the other side, eyes widening when she takes in Caroline's appearance, "Wow. You look…"

A guy walks past Bonnie, and he turns to leer at Caroline. She glances down, notes that her dress has ridden very high on her thighs, before she scowls and motions Bonnie inside, "Like death? Gee, thanks, Bonnie. Newsflash, I am dead."

Bonnie ignores her less than stellar mood, shoving a paper cup in Caroline's hand, and pulling a bag out of her purse, "I brought coffee. And an extra bacony breakfast sandwich. Since I assumed you'd be hungover."

Caroline squints down at Bonnie, who looks remarkably fresh, considering she'd basically had to be carried out of the bar last night, "Why aren't you?"

"I was. At 6 AM," Bonnie deadpans with a grimace, "when Elena woke me up. I've guzzled like a gallon of water, eaten and showered. I even went to class. So I'm good, now."

"Give me a minute," Caroline tells her, rifling through her closet for comfy clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. She should at least be comfortable, for what was surely going to be a 'look at your choices, Caroline!' friendtervention.

She's quick, wanting to get the conversation that's coming over and done with, washing up and tying her hair back before changing into yoga pants and a sweater. She makes a beeline to the mini fridge, when she emerges, pulls out a blood bag and returns to her bed, leaning against the wall, "Alright, shoot. Judge me."

Bonnie shakes her head, a small smile playing about her lips. She bends, retrieving the necklace that Elena had tossed aside last night, holding it gingerly and throwing Caroline a glance as her eyebrows shoot up, "Wow. That's some gift."

Caroline focuses on unwrapping her sandwich, keeps her voice light, "I'm pretty sure money means very different things to The Originals than it does to us."

The bed dips, as Bonnie settles next to Caroline, laying the necklace between them, "I'm not here to judge you. Not really."

Caroline's head snaps up, and Bonnie's watching her, expression almost sympathetic, "It's your life, Caroline. Your very long life. But I'm confused about some things."

"Like what?" Caroline asks warily.

"You told me Klaus said he'd walk away. Did he lie to you?" Bonnie's eyes have hardened, slightly, a tinge of suspicion entering as she'd asked the question.

"I called him," Caroline tells her. "And I kept calling him. And I told him it was okay to call me."

Bonnie deflates slightly, almost looking disappointed, "Damn. A little part of me was hoping he was being a manipulative dick and I could at least make his brain explode a little."

Caroline lets out a soft laugh, before taking a bite of her sandwich, "I told Elena that, as far as I'm concerned, Klaus is out of her life. And yours, and Stefan's. I get that you don't want him around, and I get why. I'm not going to force anyone into double dates and kumbaya."

"Dates?" Bonnie asked pointedly.

Caroline feels her face heat, and she shakes her head, "I didn't mean it like that. We're not…"

Bonnie's watching her expectantly, and Caroline struggles to explain. "We're not together. But we don't exactly talk about the weather, you know?" Bonnie looks mildly confused, and Caroline so does not want to spell things out. "Trust me, Bon," Caroline rushes to add, "You don't want to know the details."

Bonnie's nose wrinkles slightly, "I'm just going to stop thinking about why that might be. Right now."

"An excellent plan!" Caroline tells her, smiling widely. "And thanks. For being so unexpectedly cool with this."

"I don't get it. At all. But I do trust you, Caroline."

Caroline feels herself grinning, half in relief and half so she doesn't start ugly crying with joy. She'd honestly never expected Bonnie to pick her, over Elena, so the news that she's not going to be shunned fills her with warmth. Caroline reaches over to pull Bonnie in for a hug, "You're the best, Bon."

* * *

**Caroline [Thursday 11:17 AM]:**

_Thank you. It's beautiful._

**Klaus [Thursday 11:19AM]:**

_You're welcome. Did you have a good birthday?_

**Caroline [Thursday 11:20]:**

_Mostly. Until Elena found the necklace. FYI envelopes are your friend._

**Klaus [Thursday 11:21]:**

_My mistake. I assumed you'd have more privacy, living alone. I'll endeavour to be more discrete. Unless this is you terminating our acquaintance, once again?_

**Caroline [Thursday 11:22]:**

_It's fine. Elena's just a nosy drunk, I guess. She's not happy with me, but that's not exactly earth shattering. I have to go to class. Can I call you this weekend?_

**Klaus [Thursday 11:24]:**

_Of course. Saturday?_

**Caroline [Thursday 11:25]:**

_Talk then! :)_


End file.
